Necesidad
by Miyuki Nott Malfoy
Summary: Aún se preguntaba por que la había comprando, por que la dejaba hacer con el lo que quisiera, por que no podía dejar de verle esos hermosos ojos jade, la razón por que no la abandonaba a mitad del bosque. La respuesta era simple, porque esa frágil mujer se había convertido en su necesidad.


**Hola soy nueva ^^ es un honor estar aquí, sin más a leer.**

**PROLOGO**

Sus jades ojos se encontraban fijos en la nieve, su piel se encontraba cubierta con una manta algo rasgada y sucia, en su cuerpo había moretones y rasguños. Miro por última vez lo que había sido su hogar y como se destruía frente a sus ojos, jamás se imaginó que algo así pasaría. Cerró los puños enojada recordando cómo Neji Naruto y los demás morían ante sus ojos, aún se sentía inútil, no había podido hacer nada y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Miro al hombre frente a ella, ese hombre sería su nuevo amo, ya no habría libertad, cerró los puños enojada recordando como hacía tan solo pocos días la paz reinaba Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura corría lo más que podía estaban siendo atacados por los hombres de Orochimaru, miro como a una de las mujeres le ponían collares y esposas en manos y pies. Concentro Chakra en su puño, dándoles con todas sus fuerzas a ambos hombres.<em>

_-¿Estas bien?_ Pegunto suavemente quitándole el collar y las esposas, la mujer frente a ella asintió_ Busca un refugio._

_-Sakura-chan_ Un rubio llego hasta ella_ Te encuentras bien._

_-No te preocupes Naruto lo estoy, ahora ve con Hinata sé que te necesitara_ La muchacha beso la mejilla del rubio._

_En solo minutos Naruto se había ido a proteger a su novia._

_-Muy bien Sakura es tiempo de que les enseñes quien manda._

_La chica miro como Neji luchaba contra una docena de ninjas del sonido, el chico se hallaba lleno de heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo, su camisa se hallaba rasgada, su Chakra ya iba a llegar al límite, todos los ninjas aprovecharon para atacar._

_Un puño se estrelló contra el cuerpo de los ninjas del sonido matándolos de un solo golpe, Neji miro el rostro de su salvadora con una sonrisa._

_-Neji te has puesto débil no me digas que te han ablandado_ Sakura le giño el ojo._

_-Llegas tarde Sakura_ El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-No eres la única persona en apuros cariño, ahora déjame curarte._

_-No es momento para eso_ Miro como otros ninjas aparecían frente a ellos._

_-Yo me encargo_ La chica junto todo su Chakra._

_De la nada apareció una ráfaga de Kunai hiriendo a algunos ninjas._

_-Sakura cura a Neji Lee y yo nos encargamos_ Ten-ten le sonrió._

_-Ya oíste, deja de portarte como niño_ Sakura le beso la mejilla para empezar a curarlo._

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade estaba en sus límites peleando contra Kabuto, detrás de ella estaba el cuerpo de Shizune, la rubia mujer sabía que este era su fin, pero no se iría sin pelear. El veneno circulaba por todo su cuerpo y le impedía moverse y golpear con la misma rapidez de antes.<em>

_La mujer sintió como una espada le atravesaba el abdomen, giro su cabeza para ver a su agresor. La boca de él dibujaba una maniática sonrisa al ver como su ex compañera de equipo moría ante sus manos._

_-Vamos Kabuto aún quedan muchos por exterminar_ Su sonrisa se ensancho._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura miro como el cuerpo sin vida de Lee caía al lado de ella, miro con enojo al responsable, el cual no era otro que Kabuto. Neji se puso de pie con intensión de pelear y defender a Sakura y a Ten-Ten.<em>

_El de lentes sonrió divertido al tener entre sus manos el cuello de la castaña, miro como el Hyuga se acercaba enojado. En un rápido movimiento le clavo a la chica una inyectadora, para luego soltarla al piso, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a Neji._

_El chico cayó al piso, mientras Kabuto veía divertido como Sakura corría hasta Neji. Tomo otra inyectadora para intentar clavársela a la peli rosa, mientras ella estaba distraída. El Hyuga con rapidez y con sus últimas fuerzas se interpuso entre la chica y la inyectadora, regalándole una sonrisa para luego besarle la frente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ella, con cuidado lo poso en el suelo. Cerro los puños enojada su Chakra emanaba a su alrededor y sus ojos lo miraban con odio. En un rápido movimiento uso su fuerza golpeándole el estómago haciéndole retroceder y escupir sangre._

_Tomo un kunai clavándoselo en distintas partes del cuerpo, Kabuto apenas podía esquivar los golpes de ella, más de una vez le rompió algunas costillas. La chica estaba buscando matarlo a toda costa, poco a poco perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, su vista estaba nublada, tomo el kunai de su brazo escaneándolo; era de él por lo tanto tenía veneno, por eso sus movimientos se volvían más lentos. Sakura lo miro con odio para darle el golpe final hasta que un hombre le clavo una inyectadora en el cuello haciéndola caer al piso._

_-Casi te mata una chiquilla_ Se burló el hombre._

_El hombre de lentes lo miro enojado comenzando a caminar con dificultad._

_-Ponles el collar y las esposas, no pierdas tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez.<em>

_-Ya era hora de que despertaras mocosa_

_El hombre frente a ella la miro asqueado, la jalo por las cadenas que ella y otras mujeres tenían en sus manos y pies impidiéndoles usar su Chakra, La peli rosa miro a la Hyuga la cual lloraba mientras caminaba pesadamente a un destino diferente, Hinata había sido la más afectada por el simple hecho de ver morir a su amado Naruto y a su padre, como quisiera ir a consolarla pero sabía que si lo hacía ese hombre las haría sufrir a ambas, miro la ahora destruida Konoha, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos._

_Las jóvenes mujeres sabían por que las habían encadenado, y sabían que no las matarían, ellos las necesitaban para diversas cosas. En ese día tan frío habían matado a su Hokage al igual que a sus familias y amigos, solo las mujeres más bellas eran seleccionadas, las demás eran cruelmente violadas y luego matadas. Las niñas habían sido encerradas y llevadas por otro hombre, seguramente para esperar a que crezcan y así ser usadas como esclavas sexuales vendidas al mejor postor. Ellas sabían cuál sería su paradero y quien había planeado todo esto, a cada paso que daban se estaban preparando para su propia destrucción._

_Una de las mujeres de cabello azabache al ver el escondite de Orochimaru comenzó a gritar desesperada, su cuerpo no respondía se había quedado mirando horrorizada ese lugar._

_-Avanza mujer_ El hombre jalo las cadenas con brusquedad, haciendo que varias contuvieran un chillido._

_Sabía que este iba a ser su fin no quería que la usaran de esa manera, quería correr. El hombre llego hasta ella agarrándola del cabello._

_-Escúchame bien estúpida, o caminas o verás de lo que soy capaz_ su lengua recorrió el cuello de ella_ El señor Orochimaru entenderá._

_La mujer comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de caminar sin mirar a ese hombre tan repugnante. Sakura miro con tristeza si no fueran por esas esposas ya le fuera dado una lección a ese hombre._

_-Sígueme_ Hablo Kabuto_ Sasuke está entrenando así que no se enterará, debo quitarles el Chakra para que no puedan usar ningún Jutsu y sean buenas sirvientas, El señor Orochimaru las venderá a los hombres más poderosos para tener su lealtad_ Miro a las mujeres_ Tú serás la primera_ Le puso un somnífero a la peli-azabache._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura miraba a su alrededor solo quedaba ella, Hinata había sido vendida a una mujer de edad mayor, Ten-ten la había comprado un herrero algo viejo y a diferencia de los demás hombres humilde. Sakura miro sus pies descalzos, todo el día estuvo parada sobre esa fría nieve. Observando cómo se llevaban a las más hermosas, las compadecía porque la mayoría de esos hombres estaban necesitados de una mujer y podían ser violentos si no hacían lo que ellos querían.<em>

_La noche se hacía presente cuando dos hombres con capas y sombreros se acercaron, los ojos no se le veían a ninguno._

_-Cuanto por la muchacha_ Un hombre hablo tras de ellos, era de estatura baja un poco viejo._

_-veinte Ryō_

_-Le daré treinta_ Uno de los encapuchados hablo con voz gruesa._

_El hombre lo miro enojado, esa chica parecía virgen no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_-Le doy cuarenta_ El hombre sonrió de manera perturbadora._

_-Cincuenta_ El encapuchado no estaba dispuesto a perder con un viejo pervertido._

_El hombre lo miro enojado, retirándose por falta de dinero, Sakura miro a su comprador algo dudosa en toda la mañana nadie había ofrecido ese dinero. El hombre chasqueo los dedos haciendo que su compañero le diera al hombre una bolsa llena de Ryō._

_Tomo a la chica en sus manos comenzando a caminar, el otro encapuchado le quito las esposas, y le dio una manta para que se abrigara del frío._

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba caminando junto a dos desconocidos, dejando atrás a su destruida aldea, sin saber que le esperaba con esos hombres, no sabía por que habían pagado tanto por ella, tenía razones para desconfiar de esos dos sujetos, ella ahora se encontraba indefensa por culpa de Kabuto.<p>

Sakura miro como uno de los encapuchados caminaba tranquilamente hasta una cascada para luego atravesarla sin ningún problema, sin inmutarse de lo fría que estaba la cascada. El otro encapuchado la tomo de la cintura para atravesar la cascada. Sakura miro con ojos abiertos como ambos hombres se quitaban las capas revelando su rostro ante ella.

-Itachi no entiendo por qué la compraste, Yahiko se molestara.

Sakura miro con temor al chico que la tenía cargada. Era la sirvienta de un Akatsuki y no cualquiera si no el culpable de que Sasuke se fuera ido de la aldea, Uchiha Itachi…

**Continuara…**

**Hola soy Miyuki y este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
